


Under the Desk

by laraanita



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Teasing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraanita/pseuds/laraanita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Reader/BTC (set as f/m, m/m & other in tags to reflect the gender neutral writing)</p>
<p>Summary: A little under the desk action during UHC...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Desk

It’s UHC night and you’re not supposed to be here. However, with many promises to remain utterly quiet and not to bother him, Blame’s given in and allowed you to sit on the couch behind him and watch.

 

Only you’re not on the couch. He’s left to get a drink during the prep stage and you find yourself grinning and ducking under his desk, easily slotting yourself into the space where his legs are supposed to go. You’ve got plans for tonight, and you plan on getting your own way.

 

He returns, glancing at the couch where you’re supposed to be and he must assume you’re in the bathroom or something since he doesn’t say a word, sliding into his chair. The drink is set down and the headphones are placed on his head, and it then you make your move, resting your chin on his knee. He doesn’t jump, too used to the cats batting at him for attention for that, just looks down. Surprise flickers across his face when he sees you and not one of the blobs. “What-“

 

You place a finger over your lips, shooting him a wink. His eyebrows shoot up as you make yourself comfortable, nudging his legs apart and scooting closer until you can nuzzle his groin. His breath hitches and his hands grip at his chair’s armrests before his eyes snap to the screen. He swears softly and has to snatch at the mouse and keyboard, the game clearly about to start with the team selection. You grin to yourself and continue to lazily tease him as he goes about setting up.

 

At no point during the team set up does he stop you or say a word about it.

 

As the players are spread, you move from lazily nuzzling him to mouthing at the growing bulge in his trousers, the material getting damper with open mouthed kiss you place there. You can hear the faintest hint of his arousal in his voice when he speaks to his teammates about their location, can feel it in the way one leg shakes a little against your side. Right as the ‘GO’ command is given, you take the zipper of his jeans and tug it down, popping open the button. You look up and he’s biting his lip as he breaks down some wood. You decide to help some grow.

 

You tug his jeans down, extremely pleased when he lifts himself just enough that they slide off easily. They get folded and set aside, then your attention returns to the slight bulge. Without the jeans in the way to muffle the sensation, your mouth gets a much more obvious reaction when you apply it, his hips twitching in an aborted buck forwards. He grits his teeth and tries to focus on resource gathering as you help him along, his breath hitching once or twice as you get your tongue in on the act, wetting the boxer material and sucking gently.

 

His skin is slightly flushed looking when you next glance up, your fingers plucking at the waistband of his boxers and he ever so helpfully lifts his hips again. You waste no time in sliding them down, discarding them atop the jeans and greedily eyeing your prize. But no one ever said this was going to be a quick thing. You ignore it in favour of kissing his thigh and you can almost feel the impatience rolling off him. It makes you smile and you decide to draw it out longer than you’d originally planned, moving up to his hip and sucking little red marks into the skin there. They’ve found their first pocket of iron by the time you’ve moved across to the other thigh and kissed up the length of it too, peppering the other hip with just as many little red marks into the skin. He’s breathing harder now, but the microphone hasn’t picked it up yet, at least you don’t think so. You’ve been a little distracted to pay attention to what he’s really saying.

 

Time to switch targets. Your lips trail over from his hip across his stomach and you feel the muscles there tremble as you place open mouthed kisses across the expanse of skin, little by little sinking lower. When your breath ghosts over the base of his cock, you feel him jump and you can’t help but grin, watching it bob with the movement. He has to bite back a curse, unwilling to alert his friends of exactly what’s going under his desk.

 

You take a moment to appreciate the state you’ve got him into just with your mouth alone nearly. Cock hard, skin damp with perspiration, one leg still shaking, and his concentration split between his game and you. Not good enough yet. You wrap your fingers around the base of his dick and the twitch of his hips you get as such a simple act is far too pleasing. You give him a slow stroke, up and down the shaft and you can hear him having to be careful with his words and his voice when he speaks. The little hitch in every breath as you give him a squeeze and slide your hand up and down the length again and again gets more obvious. Either his teammates are oblivious or he’s muted his mic for few seconds. Or maybe not, since you hear him assure his team he’s alright, he’s just hot. You take that as a challenge, licking your lips before your kissing your way up the underside of his dick, tongue flicking out to wet the skin between each press of your lips to him. This time he outright swears and has to fumble for a covering lie, something about one of the cats accidently clawing his leg or some nonsense. They accept it and you show him your approval, fastening your lips around the leaking head of his cock and sucking lightly. A rush of breath leaves him and you can tell from the quaking of his hips that he wants nothing more than to forget the game and rock into your mouth, but he can’t.

 

You tease him like that for several long minutes, sucking lightly and teasing with your tongue until the cry of ‘diamonds!’ goes up. This early in the game, it’s a huge advantage. You rewards him by sucking more of his length into your mouth, and his pleasure at the advantage becomes a choked groan. This time when he’s asked if he’s alright, he makes up a fib about some kind of cat related mess in the kitchen. He blocks himself in and mutes the mic. The moment he does, his hands are on you, the fingers of one knotting in your hair while the other takes your hand in his. He doesn’t try to control your movement, something you’re pleased about, just looking for something to hold on to. His dark eyes lock with yours, watching you bob up and down his cock with a greedy look in them, hips giving up the fight and rocking forwards. The help is appreciated but you could have done without the surprise of his cock hitting the back of your throat. At least he looks apologetic about it. You recover from the surprise easily enough and you let him thrust into your mouth, revelling in the quickness of his breath, the quiet curses dropping from his lips as he watches himself sink between your lips. His grip tightens in your hair and when he hisses your name you work his length a little faster. Your reward is a shallow gasp and the salty taste of his orgasm. You swallow hurriedly, licking the remainder from his softening cock as he slumps in his chair, grip lax and breath rushed.

 

You ease off the length and smirk up at him. “So, do I win UHC then?”

 

The breathy little laugh from him make you wish he didn’t have teammates to return to. Oh well. You still have the entire night with him, his teammates only have this game. You can be patient. If not, well, under the desk isn’t so bad to sit in…

 


End file.
